Can't Let You Go
by xSnowflakesx
Summary: Raven is unable to let go of his past nor Seris. In his mind, he could be seeing Rena as a mere replacement for Seris, however... Is he willing to show that he'll treat Rena as a person or as a replacement?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the game "Elsword" or it's characters, but... I shall dream...

Welcome to this one shot of mine~ :3 This one shot here is written solely for my 450th reviewer, **SweetCupcakes**~ :D It was her first time reviewing and she got 450th reviewer spot already. XD

As you can see, the pairing is Raven x Rena, which I don't mind at all~ Plus, it has my favorite couples in there as well~ :3

Here are the classes of our characters~

**Eve: **_Code Empress__**(?)**_

**Chung: **_Iron Paladin__**(16)**_

**Elsword: **_Rune Slayer__**(16)**_

**Aisha: **_Void Princess__**(18)**_

**Raven: **_Blade Master__**(27)**_

**Rena: **_Wind Sneaker__**(?)**_

Alright then~ It's showtime~ :3 Enjoy!

* * *

**~Can't Let You Go~**

* * *

Letting go is difficult for one. Raven can't let go of his past or Seris. Rena stared at him with a hand above her chest. She closed her eyes as she let out a sad smile. Raven's distant eyes stared off as faint memories of Seris's warm smile surfaced.

_'Seris.. How are you up there? I miss you.. Also, I've been experiencing strange feelings around this certain teammate of mine.'_

"Raven! It's already lunch time! Hurry up!"

Rena smiled brightly at him, hiding her feelings for him. Oberon and Ophelia helped her preparing the food as Eve helped Chung with his Destroyer. Chung watched Eve do her work with a smile. The moment she was done, Chung hugged her tightly from behind, snuggling against her.

"Thank you, Eve.."

At that moment, Elsword appeared with a pissed off Aisha. She grumpily sat down next to Eve who was merely curious of her behavior. Elsword laughed as he sat down with Aisha sticking her tongue out and raising her middle finger up. Raven slowly walked towards them with a blank face.

"Geez, don't you know that it's rude to put your finger up?"

"And I care? I wouldn't have raised my finger if it weren't for you!"

"What did I do? All I did was help you out with your potions and then gave you a huge hug from behind."

"Oh? That's not all! You als-!"

Aisha's voice stranded off softly as soon as Rena's emerald eyes stared at both her and Elsword. Rena hadn't said anything, however... There was this dark aura surrounding her as she smiled sweetly at them. Eve and Chung coughed softly as Raven sat down next to Elsword. Rena's attention turned from Aisha and Elsword to Raven. She gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Raven looked up with his distant eyes which hurt Rena more than she thought. She ignored the pain in her chest as lunch was finally being served. During lunch time, it was cheerful as Raven smiled at Elsword's usual bickering with Aisha.

* * *

_"Alex! Give it back! Raven! Don't just stand there! Help me out at least!"_

_Raven ignored Seris and laughed as Alex ran away from Seris while holding a ribbon in his hand. Seris pouted, declaring war against Alex. Alex merely stuck his tongue out while hiding behind Raven._

_"Raven, my knight in shining armor! Save me!"_

_"Don't you mean 'save Seris'?! Alex is corrupted! Raven, how about you do something and stop laughing already?!"_

_"Sorry sorry..."_

_Raven took a deep breath before pulling on Alex's long braid. Small beads of tears formed in Alex's eyes, struggling to get out of Raven's strong grip. There were smiles on their faces._

* * *

_'Yet... Alex's bretray and Seris's death.. Happened the moment I was being careless and let my guard down.'_

"Raven. Are you done with your meal?"

This snapped Raven out of his deep thoughts. Looking up to meet gentle emerald eyes that shone. He slowly nodded his head as Rena took his plates, bowl, and utensils, taking them to the sink. Raven clutched his head as he tried to understand his feelings for Rena. Eve stared at him from the corner of her eyes before whispering to Chung's ears and pointing at Rena.

"Eve... You owe me a-"

Eve had already pressed her lips on top of his, silencing him. Elsword laughed, pointing at Chung's expressions. Aisha sighed at Elsword's antics before smiling to herself. Raven left the room, going outside of their home. He laid on the soft, long greem grass, closing his eyes as he slips into deep slumber where he can hold onto his past.

Back at the cabin, Chung approaches Rena who was drying the dishes. Rena immediately noticed his presene, turning on her heels to face him with a smile.

"Chung, do you need something?"

"Well... Raven's been acting a bit strange. And.. It concerns you.."

"I'll check up on him then. Chung, do you mind if you do the dishes?"

Chung nodded his head as Rena rushed out the door, looking for Raven. Oberon and Ophelia appeared, starting to finish up the remaining dishes. Chung politely thanked them, returning to Eve's side. He pressed his cheeks against Eve's, causing her to blush faintly.

* * *

Rena looked around her surroundings, looking for Raven with her sharp eyes. The moment she did, she approached him with slight caution. She knelt down, poking his cheek softly. Her ponytail swayed against the wind as she sneaked her hand into Raven's. She leaned in closer to Raven, and pressed her lips against his forehead. Raven chose that moment to wake up. His eyes stared into hers. For a moment, time stopped for them.

In Raven's eyes, instead of Rena, he sees Seris. His arms wrapped around Rena's waist as he whispers Seris's name. Rena's eyes held sadness as she returned the hug. A lone tear rolled down her cheek.

"Raven.. I love you.. Even if you can't let go of the past or Seris.."

_'I'll accept everything.. Raven.. Treasure your past with Seris.'_

"Rena... Sorry. I'll try my best... To let go of Seris. I want to love you properly.. As a person, not as a replacement."

Raven closed his eyes and lets go of Rena. He stared at her, caressing her cheek. He leaned in closer and closer, slowly pressing his lips on Rena's. Rena stared at his eyes that shows herself in his eyes, not as Seris, not as a replacement.

"Rena... You'll never be Seris's replacement. Both of you are two different people."

Raven gave Rena a gentle smile as they laid back against the grass together, watching the white fluffy clouds in the bright blue sky. Slowly, Raven began to have feelings for Rena. Feelings that he hasn't felt in years.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Hmm... This one shot.. It's so... Bad. OAO I mean, it's not good.. Well, I sort of rushed this. I'm sorry! :( And it's so short! I expected something more, but now.. This is bad. Horrible. :x

SweetCupcakes, I'm sorry to make you wait and now you receive a bad one shot... I'm sorry. :x Well, I hope you enjoyed it somewhat.

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


End file.
